


A liberdade das Camélias

by Valotdeadly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIV/AIDS, Junmyoen!floricultor, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Yifan!padre, Yixing!Padre, krishoflowers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valotdeadly/pseuds/Valotdeadly
Summary: [KRISHO || KRISHOFLORES || YIFAN!PADRE ||AIDS || ANOS 80]O mundo todo havia excluído a Junmyeon. Os pais quando souberam que ele havia dormido com um homem; os médicos quando suspeitaram da sua doença, os amigos quando temiam ser contaminados apenas por respirarem lado a lado. Todavia, existia um padre com piadas tão ruins quanto a suas que ainda acreditava que valia a pena para Junmyeon viver. Alguém que não afastava-se mesmo quando tudo piorava, alguém que implorou para o jovem fazer três desejos, estes que prometeu realizar. Alguém que lembrava o florista de uma camélia cor-de-rosa.Junmyeon então deixou-se levar, quando nada mais parecia correto. Deixou que o outro brincasse de gênio da lâmpada o quanto quisesse, pois sabia que seu último desejo jamais se cumpriria, então nem mesmo ousou dizê-lo ao padre sorridente.Yixing por sua vez, sabia muito bem de tudo. De todos os desejos que encontrou embaixo da cama alheia, inclusive aquele riscado que dizia que o jovem deseja amar e ser amado na mesma medida. E os olhos podem nos enganar, mas Yixing imaginava que os seus estavam completamente desorientados, já que via pouco a pouco cada desejo alheio ser realizado.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A liberdade das Camélias

**Author's Note:**

>   
Essa é uma história muito sensível, por favor, entendam.  
Para uma melhor imersão, recomendo as playlists dos persongens:  
[Playlist do Suho](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYWWmttHpiXK0hx1WHBuHKa_M6Y-zdGHi)  
[Playlist do Yifan ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYWWmttHpiXI3UJPJ30VkZ3zGFcI5hXdP)  


#  **A liberdade das Camélias**

##  **Capítulo único — O gênio das velas**

_“(Camellia japonica) O significado das camélias varia de acordo com a cor: as brancas expressam virtude e beleza perfeita; as rosadas representam grandeza da alma; e as vermelhas são um símbolo de reconhecimento.”_

Existem coisas na vida que acontecem e que aparentam não fazer nenhum sentido. O pai de Yixing prometendo a alma do filho a uma religião desconhecida por si como moeda de troca para salvar sua esposa era uma delas. Yifan ter sido abandonado na mesma igreja em que o senhor Zhang havia batizado o filho e os dois crescerem juntos e irem juntos para um seminário católico era outra.

Ambos terem se candidatado para ir aos Estados Unidos cuidar de pessoas doentes era a terceira coincidência. Os meninos haviam se tornado padres e atuavam em paróquias diferentes, porém, haviam passado dois anos fora, pregando a palavra de Deus salvador, mesmo em um país que praticamente proibia tal ação.

Algumas pessoas chamam essas coincidências de destino. Outras, de providência divina. Bom, eu convido vocês a conhecer mais algumas para então decidir no que desejam acreditar.

**Nova York - Década de 80**

  


Kim Junmyeon era americano. Bom, pelo menos era isso que dizia na sua certidão de nascimento surrada, aquela que carregava no meio de suas poucas coisas com medo de a qualquer momento ser expulso de algum lugar. Como se aquilo não fosse comum. Ser expulso dos lugares era mais umas das coincidências doentias que o destino pregava no jovem que a cada dia sentia-se mais e mais distante do mundo e das pessoas.

Havia sido expulso de casa quando seu pai o pegou com John — o então namorado —, na cama de modo nada ortodoxo. Sentiu raiva do mundo, de si mesmo, de seu pai, de sua mãe e gritou para os sete ventos que jamais voltaria a pisar ali.

Então tudo começou a ruir.

Como castelos de cartas dispostos em frente ao mar. Ruíam com a brisa e quando o jovem tentava arrumar, ruíam novamente, escapando de sua mão. Como areia fina levada pelas águas que vêm e vão, incansáveis.

John não o queria mais, era legal quando os dois estavam juntos, mas não era legal quando precisava assumir Junmyeon por aí. Não queria abandonar a namorada de anos e a bela peça da vida perfeita que havia tecido apenas por Junmyeon. Ele era um cafajeste, mais tarde Junmyeon descobriu. Descobriu da pior forma quando o viu dividindo outras bocas e também quando soube que estava doente. Havia dado tudo de si para o homem que havia o machucado e o deixado doente, sem um lar para voltar.

Então mais uma vez foi convidado a se retirar. Quando precisou de um hospital para entender o que acontecia consigo, desconfiaram do homem de rosto bonito e de trejeitos duvidosos, e como não sabiam como tratá-lo, deram-lhe um coquetel qualquer para a gripe e pediram que não voltasse.

Junmyeon conhecia os remédios, já que seu pai era médico. E entendeu do que os outros médicos falavam quando precisou dizer se já havia dormido com outro homem ou não. Pergunta indiscreta e discriminante, pensou, mas concordou com a cabeça em um aceno positivo, vendo o olhar discriminante da médica em questão.

Não que não estivesse acostumado com aquilo. Estava. Era um estrangeiro no próprio país, por carregar os olhos de sua mãe, por carregar os traços de sua família. Era um excluído desde sempre, mesmo que o pai possuísse muito dinheiro.

Sentia falta das flores que vendia ao lado da única mulher que amou na vida, daquela que lhe deu todos os traços e beleza, mas não pôde voltar. Escondia-se do mundo pelas ruas, escondia-se dos amigos que perdiam-se em festas. Queria poder voltar atrás, mas já era tarde demais. Amou com a pureza de um coração juvenil e obteve apenas dor em troca. E com dor pedia aos céus para que levassem-no rápido.

Não queria ser expulso das ruas que se encontrava agora que o dinheiro se esvaíra com o tempo. Não queria precisar carregar a certidão de nascimento na mochila surrada junto com dois pares de roupas e seus sapatos. Não queria não poder voltar para casa. Não queria estar com a doença do século e nem muito menos queria entender que seus dias não seriam muitos dali em diante.

Querer nunca foi poder. E o não querer também nunca significou muita coisa. Se tivesse o benefício da dúvida estaria em sua casa, amando as flores junto de sua mãe e sendo amado como as belas folhagens eram. Entretanto, a vida era cruel, como uma peça de Shakespeare onde todos os personagens principais morrem de maneira sofrida após enfrentarem a vida — que nunca era simples ou fácil.

Junmyeon estava nas ruas. Tentou ficar na casa de alguns amigos, variando vez e outra para que não desconfiassem de seus pecados, mas falhou. Era suspeito não poder voltar para a família e ainda mais suspeito o estado que se encontrava, cada dia mais fraco.

Os que diziam ser seus amigos, próximos a si como irmãos tiveram medo de se contaminarem com a doença quando Junmyeon contou. Não sabiam como a doença em si funcionava e achavam que o vírus que o jovem carregava no corpo poderia ser passado pelo ar, como a gripe. E Junmyeon não teve como dar uma resposta negativa, era verdade que nem mesmo os médicos sabiam ao certo como tudo funcionava, assim como era verdade que estava doente e que não sabia exatamente como a contaminação se dava, mas ainda assim achava demais todos lhe expulsarem, dizendo-lhe que não podia ficar.

Estava sozinho e doente. Agora nas ruas, junto a tantos outros que não possuíam família ou amigos. Possuía medo, medo demais para que as músicas de seu velho walkman pudessem lhe confortar. Não sabia até quando as pilhas durariam e muito menos até quando a sua vida se arrastaria.

Desejava que a morte viesse antes das músicas acabarem para que não ficasse sozinho de vez.

Sabia que iria morrer e temia a morte tanto quanto a vida, mas não queria partir assim. Não havia feito nada, realizado nenhum de seus sonhos, não conquistara nada para que pudesse dizer ao deus do inferno como vitória.

Sentia medo de viver abandonado nas ruas, sozinho com as pichações das pessoas pedindo por um mundo melhor, descontentes como ele das suas próprias situações, mas também não queria morrer sem ter realizado nada na vida.

A dualidade do medo de viver e morrer era nociva a si, que a cada dia perdia mais peso sem ter o que comer ao certo e sem ter os remédios para amenizar aqueles sintomas — bom, a sua doença não possuía cura e ele sabia muito bem disso. Não queria ficar e sofrer mais ainda, porém também não queria ir sem ter pelo menos vivido.

É difícil quando se vive sem viver. Quando se deixa levar pela vida sem escolher ou sem de fato respirar a vida em si; Junmyeon tentou ser um bom filho quando pequeno para receber o amor dos pais — já que apenas as boas crianças o recebem. Tentou ser um bom aluno para receber o amor de seus professores, mas apenas recebeu o ódio de seus colegas que o chamavam de puxa-saco. Tentou ser um bom namorado e mesmo quando estava amedrontado e não queria verdadeiramente, se entregou, mas tudo que recebeu foi aquela doença que tirava o restante de sua vida.

Então estava decidido. Não conseguiria mesmo realizar nada em vida, que o senhor dos infernos o pegasse naquele momento. Estava no topo da Ponte do Brooklyn, pronto para deixar tudo para trás, pronto para dar fim à vida quando viu um carro parar e aquele ser alto e desengonçado correr até si, pedindo pelo amor de Deus que descesse, que não fizesse tal coisa consigo mesmo.

Junmyeon não soube ao certo por que desistiu de desistir, mas desceu. Tinha medo de viver, mas ainda tinha medo de morrer. Principalmente quando um padre vestido com sua batina que voava junto ao vento o pedia para não desistir, que estaria ao seu lado, que a vida importava. Então decidiu não acabar com ela. Se já achava que iria abraçar a Lúcifer por ter tentando amar, imagina se desobedecesse a um padre?

Desceu lentamente e deixou seu rosto ser banhado em lágrimas quando tentou explicar tudo que se passava dentro de sua cabeça. Falava sem pausas e em prantos, deixando que o homem o abraçasse e o levasse para o carro, dizendo que cuidaria de si.

𝌀

Yifan nunca soube o que era ter uma família. Fora abandonado quando ainda era um bebezinho na porta de um seminário, onde foi acolhido e criado. Não teve muitas escolhas na vida, foi criado como um bom menino cristão em um país onde o cristianismo não era forte e às vezes condenado pelos governantes.

O único amigo que possuía era Yixing, um garoto fofo que fora batizado para cumprir uma promessa do pai e que assim como Yifan, teria o seminário como destino, já que suas almas já pertenciam ao Deus criador.

Os dois eram bons amigos. Fugiam juntos da catequese que achavam chata e pregavam peças no monsenhor George sempre que podiam. Escondiam as estolas e colocavam incensos de rosas no turíbulo quando queriam ver o monsenhor George espirrar pela alergia.

Juntos também roubaram vinho e tomaram o primeiro porre, antes de entrarem de vez no seminário. Iriam se tornar padres, Yixing pois sua alma pertencia a Deus, desde a promessa do pai e Yifan por que queria salvar o mundo.

O garoto era um idealista, daqueles que acreditam que com fé e boa vontade se pode mudar o mundo, se pode transformar tudo e qualquer coisa; até mesmo as pessoas, mesmo que elas tivessem a liberdade de escolha, mesmo que elas pudessem escolher se queriam fazer o bem ou mal.

Para Yifan o bem e o mal eram algo relativo e duvidoso; não existia uma linha concreta que separava essas duas vertentes humanas, não podia separar as pessoas em boas e ruins, as pertencentes aos céus e ao inferno. Pessoas eram pessoas, erravam e acertavam, tentavam e viviam. E a vida era o maior e melhor bem que Deus poderia dar, então o jovem dava quantas chances podia a qualquer um, esperando que estas pessoas também entendessem que a vida era um grande dom e que deveriam viver bem, fazendo o bem.

Yixing em um primeiro momento achava tudo muito lindo e muito poético, porém, nada funcional. Nem sempre as pessoas entendiam que podiam ser melhores e na maioria das vezes nem queriam. Estavam muito bem vivendo as suas vidas, sem perceber que muitas vezes se machucavam e machucavam as outras pessoas. Seres humanos eram egoístas em sua maioria, o chinês entendia cada vez mais isso conforme trabalhava com pessoas e para as pessoas.

Sempre que via o amigo fazendo algo que saberia que ele se arrependeria depois, Yixing o tentava parar, sem que Yifan percebesse. O aconselhava, tentava ajudar, mas nem sempre o padre correspondia às expectativas de Yixing. Normalmente não o fazia, como no momento em que gritou para que parasse o carro e saiu desesperado, tentando mais uma vez salvar uma alma que já estava condenada.

Bom, Yixing ficou feliz quando o amigo conseguiu fazer o homem descer da beirada da ponte, ficou feliz quando viu que Yifan havia conseguido salvar o homem, mas não entendeu quando ele o trouxe para o carro, quando apenas disse para Yixing ir até onde ficavam, mas seguiu o amigo como de costume.

Yixing sempre seguia a Yifan no final das contas. Amigos eram para isso, pensou enquanto trocava a marcha do carro e observava o moço de rosto vermelho pelas lágrimas, refletido no espelho retrovisor.

𝌀

Yifan era sensível e sempre fora assim, desde moleque. E por mais que as pessoas dissessem que homens não deveriam chorar e que ele não deveria demonstrar suas fraquezas, o padre o fazia. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia chorado ouvindo a confissão de alguém que desejava o perdão de deus e agradecia o fato de ter uma tela que o afastava dessas pessoas, não sabia como faria se as tivesse de encarar para aconselhá-las ou para orar por elas.

Nunca havia visto as orações que aconselhava as pessoas a fazer como punição, mas como conselhos. Não acreditava que o mesmo Deus que dizia que deveriam amar uns aos outros iria gostar de punir quem não andasse na linha e por isso muitas das vezes recebia críticas dos outros amigos padres. E isso incluía a Yixing, seu melhor amigo de anos.

Yifan ficara na paróquia onde estava localizado o seminário que havia estudado, e sabia que isso se devia graças a mania do monsenhor George de cuidar de si como um filho. Yixing por sua vez assumira uma pequena paróquia no interior, onde as pessoas o afastaram por não ser apropriado como o governo chinês insistia em dizer.

Yifan sentia muito pelo amigo e quando o via tentava animar e então percebia que Yixing não se importava. Era padre por pura virtude, porque Deus havia salvado sua mãe e sua alma era o pagamento para isso. Então apenas seguia, como se fosse o certo, o destino e o correto. Yixing gostava das coisas sempre muito bem corretas e seguia muito bem a linha de bom moço, pois era virtuoso como um bom homem e bom amigo.

E foi pela virtude que carregava dentro de sua alma que não contou aos superiores do seminário que havia visto Yifan aos beijos com outro seminarista — esse que logo desistiu da vida religiosa.

Yifan sabia disso, havia se confessado para Yixing antes de se confessar de verdade com o monsenhor George — daí vinha a linha estreita de atuação de Yifan na vida religiosa. E agradeceu quando o amigo não o julgou, chorou quando disse que gostava de homens e que isso o machucava por não poder contar a ninguém. Então recebeu um abraço e o conselho que levava para a vida.

— Você precisa decidir, Yifan — Yixing era calmo enquanto falava mesmo vendo o amigo com as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto — se quer servir a Deus ou se quer ficar com o os homens. — Suspirou quando viu a face assustada do amigo. — Eu também precisei decidir, Yifan, não é como se eu não pudesse me apaixonar por alguém, mas eu escolhi o Senhor e é com ele que vou ficar.

— Yixing, você se apaixonou pela sua prima — Yifan disse enxugando as lágrimas — não é a mesma coisa.

— O que seria diferente? — Perguntou com a face cheia de dúvidas, de fato não enxergava o mundo como Yifan.

— Eu beijei o Zitao porque queria saber se isso ia passar, se esse desejo de estar nos braços dele iria embora. — Suspirou frustrado — e ele é um homem, isso faz toda a diferença, meu amigo.

— Não acho que mude alguma coisa, sabe? — Yixing disse calmo, olhando nos olhos do amigo, enquanto falavam baixinho para que nem mesmo os santos os ouvissem naquela noite no seminário. — Não tem como decidir por quem a gente vai se apaixonar, ou eu nunca teria me apaixonado por aquela menina mimada, a gente só precisa decidir se vamos continuar servindo a Deus ou se vamos deixar-nos levar. Não é como se todos os padres matassem seus desejos carnais e os enterrassem, Yifan, nós só precisamos decidir e então viver com as consequências dessa escolha.

Yifan sempre se lembraria dessa conversa. E sempre a guardaria no fundo do coração, e se pudesse gravaria com letras garrafais como o dia em que decidiu servir a Deus. Antes, ele apenas seguia um fluxo. Era o certo para si manter-se no seminário onde foi abandonado. Era o certo devolver na mesma medida os cuidados que havia recebido. Mas então precisou escolher, a fé que o fazia crer nas pessoas e no mundo ou a vida que podia levar, como todos os desejos que escondia e enterrava. Precisou sentir na carne como era bom ser levado pelos seus desejos mais íntimos e então escolheu. Queria viver pela fé, para ajudar outras pessoas, para levar a esperança de salvação a todos e a qualquer um.

No carro, enquanto observava pelo espelho retrovisor o garoto que estava pronto para tirar sua vida, soube que era a escolha certa. Havia salvado uma vida, e todos os dias tentava o seu máximo como gratidão, como agradecimento por tudo que recebia todos os dias.

— Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo — disse calmo enquanto via o garoto olhar pela janela, como se pudesse dizer adeus a si mesmo enquanto via as luzes dos postes serem deixadas para trás.

— Eu sei que não vou, mas não vou ousar dizer não a um padre — Junmyeon disse de forma lenta.

— Você não pode ter tanta certeza assim, garoto — Yixing disse enquanto dirigia. — Nunca se sabe o que o destino preparou.

— Um padre que acredita no destino, isso é novidade — Junmyeon sorriu com a ironia que saia de sua boca.

— Providência divina — Yifan corrigiu e Yixing deu de ombros — ainda estamos nos acostumando com o idioma.

— Para onde vão me levar? — Finalmente Junmyeon perguntou, havia simplesmente entrado no carro quando Yifan disse que o ajudaria e que tudo ficaria bem.

Bom, às vezes o desespero faz com que tomemos ações sem pensar nas consequências ao certo.

— Somos do Gift of love — Yifan disse sorrindo, olhando para o banco de trás onde Junmyeon estava. — Cuidamos de pessoas doentes e que não tem ninguém nesse mundo.

— É muita coincidência que logo vocês tenham parado nessa ponte — Junmyeon sorriu fraco — e que eu tenha contado que estou morrendo da doença do século em desespero.

— Eu já disse, isso é providência divina — Yifan falou animadamente fazendo Junmyeon duvidar se ele havia ouvido as palavras morrendo e doença.

— Eu não acredito em Deus — retalhou, esperando o carro parar e ser expulso dali naquele momento mesmo.

— Você não precisa acreditar para ele agir em sua vida — Yifan disse calmo, colocando suas músicas animadas para tocarem no rádio do carro, quebrando qualquer tentativa de conversas depois disso.

Ninguém conseguiria conversar com o padre cantando alto “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” com seu sotaque carregado. Yixing duvidava se conseguiria aguentar mais uma vez aquela música na voz do amigo e Junmyeon apenas deixava-se questionar como havia parado ali, no carro daquele padre maluco com tendências a salvador do mundo.

Yixing também achou que o destino era brincalhão demais, mas não queria verbalizar aquilo. Yifan era sonhador e ficaria falando sobre como Deus era maravilhoso e como agia na vida das pessoas por dias, então apenas aceitou que era o lugar certo na hora certa.

𝌀

Os padres não tiveram nenhuma dificuldade em acomodar Junmyeon na casa de repouso que cuidavam. Ficava perto da St. Patrick’s Cathedral, onde os padres e as freiras levavam os pacientes que cuidavam para rezar. Era uma das coisas obrigatórias no lugar e Yifan fez questão de explicar tudo com muita calma para um Junmyeon incrédulo.

— A rotina é basicamente essa: oração da manhã, café da manhã, atividades diversas — Yifan falava calmo e docemente enquanto levava o homem pelos corredores silenciosos do lugar — essas você pode escolher, temos música, pintura, bordado, um monte de coisas, posso mostrar amanhã — falou mais animado e se virou para encarar o jovem desconfiado — depois temos orações da tarde, almoço, mais atividades, orações da tarde, jantar, missa, orações da noite e hora de dormir.

— O senhor sabe que eu não sou católico, certo? — Junmyeon perguntou só para confirmar.

— Sim — Yifan sorriu calmo — você já me disse, e por favor me chame de Yifan.

— Então, não faço questão nenhuma de participar de nenhuma dessas orações e nem missas — disse calmo, esperando a expulsão do lugar.

— Eu imaginei, meu caro — Yifan o encarou com o olhar triste — mas sabe, eu quero cuidar de você, bem como quero cuidar de cada pessoa que está aqui.

— Para cuidar da humanidade o senhor precisa enfiar sua oração no rabo delas à força? — Junmyeon disse calmo, como falava normalmente com qualquer pessoa, fazendo o padre dar um saltinho de susto pela expressão.

— Garoto, você poderia ponderar suas palavras? — Corrigiu calmo. — Eu não falei em nenhum momento de maneira grosseira com você, então não precisa responder grosseiramente para mim, certo?

— Então, o senhor vai mesmo me forçar a seguir as regras da sua religião? — Enfatizou como se estivesse traduzindo a sua primeira frase.

— Não, você não precisa seguir nada que não quiser, — Yifan disse calmo. — Deus não força seus filhos a nada, meu anjo. — Junmyeon gargalhou quando ouviu a palavra anjo sendo usada como tratamento para si. — E mesmo que você não tenha nenhum respeito, ainda vou cuidar de você — Yifan abriu uma porta e acendeu as luzes — aqui, esta é sua morada provisória.

Era um quarto pequeno, com uma cama de solteiro, um pequeno guarda-roupas e um criado mudo contendo um abajur e a bíblia.

— Fique à vontade, Junmyeon — Yifan pediu ao convidando para entrar. — Os sinos vão tocar as cinco horas da manhã para as orações, mas não se incomode, apenas peço que siga uma regra: não cruze os muros — Yifan disse sério, encarando o garoto que havia sentado na cama — não podemos deixar que os homens fiquem provocando as irmãs e as mulheres que estão do outro lado, certo?

— Não se preocupe com isso, eu não gosto de mulheres — contou simplista — se eu fosse você, me preocupava com os padres novos e bonitos que podem ser desviados — sorriu com a própria piada, mesmo que isso lhe causasse dor. Odiava esse esteriótipo que colocavam em si, como se pudesse desviar alguém de seu caminho, como se gostar de homens fosse contagioso.

— Não vou me preocupar então — Yifan disse calmo, sentindo o peito apertar por ver o outro se tratando de maneira tão fria. — Eu sei que você é um bom garoto e que ninguém sai de seu caminho por outra pessoa — disse sentando ao lado dele, como se pudesse e se necessitasse dizer aquilo — escolhemos servir a Deus, e então deixamos de lado todo o resto. Se algum de nossos seminaristas se apaixonar por ti e escolher viver ao seu lado, não podemos fazer nada, essa será a escolha dele. Assim como servir a Deus e seus filhos foi a minha. — Acariciou os cabelos de Junmyeon e levantou da cama — amar alguém não pode ser contagioso, nem muito menos ser quem você é, Junmyeon — estava perto da porta do quarto quando se virou e disse suas últimas palavras — não deixe que ninguém te julgue por viver a vida como escolheu, pois isso é parte de você.

Junmyeon foi deixado com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquele padre era um desgraçado de um homem bom demais para existir e ele não aguentaria toda essa bondade, era como se as palavras dele ficassem corroendo sua mente, lhe dizendo que podia viver novamente.

E oras, o jovem já havia desistido de viver quando subiu na ponte, estava apenas seguindo um fluxo, quem era Yifan para tentar corrigir isso dentro de si com essas palavras bonitas?

𝌀

Os dias passam lentamente naquele lugar que só era silencioso às noites. Junmyeon havia descoberto que alguns dos padres, freis e seminaristas — havia todo tipo de gente religiosa ali e foi difícil decorar todas as nomenclaturas — haviam feito votos de silêncio, ou seja, ficavam calados sem falar nada das nove da noite às cinco da manhã. Uma loucura, bem como desistir da vida e de todo dinheiro ou possíveis heranças de família. Povo louco e cheio de manias, ele concluiu logo na primeira semana, quando tentou interagir e perguntar sobre o banheiro para um dos freis a noite — bem no momento em que o homem deveria ficar calado pelo seu voto a Deus.

Durante o dia, faziam orações para tudo, desde agradecer a Deus pela comida até para agradecer pelos dias de sol e chuva. O que era bizarro, Junmyeon pensava se eles eram todos alienados porque queriam ou se alguns eram obrigados pela família e tinha quase certeza que alguns estavam ali apenas para esconder do mundo que eram como ele.

Bom, a sociedade é cruel na maior parte do tempo. Com qualquer pessoa e em qualquer lugar. Mesmo dentro da casa de Deus — como eles diziam. Então, Junmyeon mantinha suas descobertas e suas suspeitas apenas na sua mente.

De qualquer forma, não eram todos, claro que não. Haviam os cheios de fé, como Yifan. Que acreditavam que tudo e qualquer coisa se devia graças à providência divina e que Deus era maravilhoso com todos e com tudo. Se aquele padre fosse uma flor, seria a Camélia, em um tom rosado, pois a sua alma era grandiosa.

Assim como haviam os virtuosos, como Yixing, que faziam as coisas por conta de suas decisões, com se tivessem feito uma promessa para o mundo e para si mesmo. Esses eram mais sérios e mais duros com os outros, apesar de achar que Yixing era doce e calmo como Yifan na maior parte do tempo. Se ele fosse uma flor, seria também uma camélia, mas uma camélia vermelha, pois Junmyeon tinha certeza que ele sabia de tudo, das coisa mais simples do dia a dia como também dos mistérios da vida.

Haviam também os que estavam claramente ignorando os doentes e se mantinham ali apenas na esperança de serem promovidos a cargos maiores. Geralmente esses ficavam a cargo das orações enquanto os outros como Yifan e Yixing ficavam a cargo de cuidarem dos doentes.

Bom, também haviam os doentes. Quase todos com a doença do século tentando pedir a Deus que perdoasse seus pecados — Junmyeon podia jurar que metade ali pedia perdão por terem dormido com outros homens — enquanto se converteram, esperando paz no paraíso.

E aqueles como ele próprio. Que foram encontrados na rua e que não acreditavam em Deus, ou que orações pudessem salvar. Nem mesmo a medicina podia salvar esses homens fodidos pelos céus, quem diria orações? — Junmyeon pensava enquanto ouvia suas músicas descaradamente no meio das orações daquela manhã.

Foi uma semana complicada. Havia decidido ficar todo o tempo no quarto, mas se não saísse para comer acabaria morrendo de fome — e finalmente agradeceu quando viu que podia comer bem se quisesse. Não conseguia dormir pois os sinos tocavam a todo momento, avisando das orações e dos horários. Horários esses que eram fixos em todos os quadros de avisos pelos corredores.

Achava estranho os homens de Deus comerem com os doentes e cuidarem deles sem medo de serem contaminados — a maioria estava com AIDS, descobriu por fim. Via seus talheres, seus pratos e copos marcados com uma pequena pinta no fundo, feita provavelmente de esmalte e tentou reparar se a de Yifan também possuía isso. Então viu uma pinta azul celeste no copo do padre e percebeu que as louças eram lavadas separadamente e que por mais que fossem caridosos, os homens tentavam tomar cuidado para não ficarem doentes.

Não achou ruim. Afinal, nem ele sabia como poderia contaminar alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu que deveria se afastar de Yifan que estava sempre por perto. Se pudesse contaminar alguém pelo ar, não desejava que esse alguém fosse o chinês bonito que lhe enchia de palavras acalentadoras. Não ele. Jamais ele.

E Yifan não era idiota. Havia percebido que Junmyeon — que não era tão novo como havia pensado que era — estava distante. E ficou pensando nos porquês, mas não lhe veio nada convincente em mente.

Yixing já havia lhe dito que os doentes se afastavam quando tinham medo de contaminar alguém e que Junmyeon provavelmente estava fazendo o mesmo que os outros. Coisa que Yifan ignorou, se ele não estava com medo de adoecer, por que o outro se afastaria? Não fazia nenhum sentido na mente do homem que acreditava que Deus era bom demais para contaminar os homens que estavam cuidando dos doentes que todos os outros haviam abandonado.

Então, sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes, sentou ao lado daquele que estava fugindo de si, observando como a face dele ficava angelical enquanto escutava suas músicas em silêncio pelo walkman — bem no momento da oração da manhã.

— Hey — cutucou a Junmyeon.

Junmyeon se assustou, achando que era um frei ali, pedindo para retirar seu fone de ouvido, mas quando olhou para o lado e encontrou Yifan, sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, retirando o fone e se concentrando nos olhos escuros do chinês.

— Veio me xingar por não estar rezando? — Questionou baixinho, com medo de que os padres sentados nos bancos da frente pudessem o ouvir.

— Não, mas já que lembrou seria bom você não ficar com o walkman na igreja — Yifan disse calmo, enquanto via o outro desligar o aparelho. — Algum dos freis ou dos padres pode tomá-lo de você.

— E por que você não faz isso? — Junmyeon arqueou uma sobrancelha, questionando o motivo do padre não agir como os outros.

— Pois eu lhe prometi que não te forçaria a nada — Yifan deu de ombros e sorriu — e eu acho errado essa forma de agir, Deus é amor, não imposição.

— Você deveria estudar história — Junmyeon abaixou a cabeça para não demonstrar que estava sorrindo com o outro — a santa inquisição provavelmente esqueceu sobre esse seu Deus é amor.

— Os homens se distanciam de Deus a acabam fazendo as coisas por conta própria em nome Dele — Yifan suspirou — pra mim não tem pecado maior que fazer o mal usando o nome daquele que nos ama e é bom.

— A sua fé me assusta — Junmyeon verbalizou aquilo que guardava dentro de sua mente desde quando havia conhecido o outro.

— Vou tomar isso como um elogio — Yifan sorriu todo bonitinho para Junmyeon que acabou se perdendo nos olhos escuros que escondiam a alma do padre.

— Eu não tomaria como um elogio — disse em sussurros e agradeceu quando o outro não lhe respondeu.

Estava enganado ao pensar que ele não estava lhe escutando, mas Yifan deixou por isso mesmo. Junmyeon era livre para pensar qualquer coisa de si, assim como era livre para voltar a colocar os fones de ouvido e se perder nas suas músicas.

Junmyeon se pagava pensando enquanto ouvia suas músicas favoritas se o padre também iria gostar delas, mas depois se amaldiçoava por estar carente ao ponto de imaginar os dois dividindo o fone de ouvindo enquanto os outros presentes estavam rezando pelas suas almas. Afastou o pensamento chacoalhando a cabeça enquanto olhava discretamente para Yifan que levantava e balançava os braços, junto com os outros presentes.

Ele era um padre afinal. A sua batina preta de todo dia nos dai hoje era prova disso e Junmyeon não deveria desejar que eles ficassem próximos ao ponto de dividir um fone de ouvido.

𝌀

— Yixing — Yifan entrou no quarto que dividia com o amigo cantarolando, atrapalhando o outro no estudo do Catecismo de Pio V. — Preciso de pilhas, eu sei que você vai sair para comprar mantimentos.

— Desde quando pilhas são mantimentos, Yifan? — Disse olhando para o amigo, sabendo que coisa boa dali não iria sair.

— Desde quando eu necessito delas — Yifan deu de ombros.

— Necessita de pilhas para o que exatamente? — Yixing retrucou, imaginando a resposta.

— Para a melhora de um paciente — Sentou na cama que lhe pertencia — ele parece tristinho, acho que as pilhas estão no fim e é a única coisa que ele tem aqui.

— Junmyeon de novo? — O chinês largou totalmente o livro que lia e fazia anotações olhando diretamente para a face do melhor amigo. — Você o trouxe faz um mês e não consegue deixar o garoto em paz, Yifan.

— Ele é apenas dois anos mais novo que eu — Yifan retrucou — não é um garoto, por mais que a cara seja de um menino angelical.

— Yifan, você está me ouvindo? — Yixing perguntou sério.

— Claro que sim, apenas estou deixando claro que ele não é um garotinho, meu amigo — Yifan deu de ombros e Yixing notou que não poderia forçar o amigo a perceber o que estava claro como água para si.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — deu-se por vencido — para que são as pilhas exatamente?

— Para um walkman — Yifan disse sorrindo com os olhos — acho que o dele está com as pilhas no fim, por isso anda comendo tão pouquinho.

— Yifan, ele pode estar com dificuldade para engolir, como os outros que também estão com essa doença — Yixing disse simplista.

— E você não acha estranho que ele seja tão novo e esteja doente? — Yifan sabia da média da idade dos pacientes e sem dúvida, Junmyeon era um dos mais novos.

— Isso você deveria perguntar para ele — Yixing deu de ombros, pegando as chaves do carro e a lista que haviam lhe passado das compras, adicionando as pilhas para Yifan — aproveita que ele não faz nenhuma atividade essa tarde e pergunta, Yifan. Eu vou trazer as pilhas.

— Você é um anjo — Yifan disse sorrindo feliz.

— Não, eu não sou — Yixing apenas queria que o amigo entendesse o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo e então ajudava como podia.

— Então, vou indo — Yifan abriu a porta e sussurrou um obrigado a Yixing.

— Não esqueça que você é o celebrante da missa de hoje, Yifan — Yixing gritou e rezou para que o amigo ouvisse enquanto andava cantarolando pelos corredores.

𝌀

Yifan bateu na porta e Junmyeon não respondeu. Bateu uma segunda vez. Não obteve resposta. Entrou no quarto e o viu tentando levantar da cama.

— Meu Deus amado — vociferou, indo em direção a cama e passando a mão na testa do outro que estava repleta de suor — você está ardendo em febre.

— Você pode me deixar sozinho — Junmyeon disse calmo enquanto tentava se sentar na cama — eu sei me cuidar.

— Você está ardendo em febre — Yifan repetiu todo estabanado — nem se eu quisesse eu poderia te deixar sozinho.

— Você não precisa cuidar de mim para garantir seu lugar no céu, Yifan — disse sorrindo fraco — eu não sei muito sobre a sua religião, mas tenho certeza que seu lugar já está garantido.

— Eu não faço isso por um lugar no céu — Yifan disse calmo, sentando na cama e acariciando mais uma vez a testa alheia, empurrando os cabelos molhados para trás — eu faço isso porque me importo.

Levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando um Junmyeon confuso para trás. As palavras “Por que eu me importo”, martelavam na mente dele soando como uma boa música, mas logo se perderam, junto a todos os outros pensamentos que percorriam a sua mente e alma. Não percebeu quando Yifan entrou no quarto com uma bacia de água morna e nem mesmo notou quando foi descoberto para então ser lavado calmamente. Yifan sabia que um banho morno ajudaria com a febre, mas seu coração doía ao ver o outro naquela situação.

Não que nunca tivesse visto outros homens sofrendo da mesma maneira. Já havia visto e cuidado de tantos outros, alguns que já nem estavam mais entre eles, mas com Junmyeon era diferente. Algo dentro de si dizia que aquele homem era especial e que precisava de si. Talvez fosse o seu senso de fé ou talvez fosse o seu maldito jeito de lidar com os problemas.

Junmyeon estava sofrendo e o coração do padre apertava ao ver aquilo. Era estranho, conhecia o homem a apenas um mês e sentia tanto por ele e Yifan sabia muito bem que sentimentos são coisas que não se pode controlar.

Lavou o homem com a toalha úmida e foi procurar por roupas leves — reclamou que no guarda-roupa alheio havia apenas roupas como calças jeans e macacões do mesmo tecido, jaquetas de couro e jeans — Junmyeon era apaixonado por jeans, Yifan teve certeza — e algumas camisas brancas e frescas, além daquela que usava sempre, que possivelmente eram de alguma das bandas que ele tanto ouvia.

Pegou a camisa e o vestiu, deixando-o sem calças, pegaria uma calça leve sua e daria a ele depois. E então quando Junmyeon começou a recuperar a consciência, sorriu.

— Eu morri? — Junmyeon perguntou sério — eu pensei que cairia no colo do diabo e não nas mãos de um padre — sorriu fraco ao ver Yifan terminando de colocar a camisa em si com pressa e envergonhado.

— Você está com febre, eu só te dei um banho morno — confessou de cabeça baixa, fazendo Junmyeon sorrir pelo jeito do outro.

— E não está com medo? — Junmyeon questionou, tentando sentar na cama.

— Fique parado, você está fraco — Yifan disse bravo — e não, não tenho medo de me contaminar.

Junmyeon ficou quieto, deitado, enquanto via o outro passar a outra toalha, essa molhada com água fria, em sua testa. Parou de provocar o padre que estava cuidando de si quando o ouviu dizer com toda a sinceridade que aqueles olhos negros carregavam que não estava com medo de se contaminar com a doença que carregava.

— Sabe, você é bem novo para estar doente assim — Yifan disse enquanto segurava a toalha molhada na testa alheia.

— Me acha muito novo para transar? — Junmyeon sorriu ao ver Yifan lhe encarar sério. — Tudo bem, tudo bem, talvez eu tenha começado cedo.

— Começado? — Yifan não sabia o porquê de estar curioso, o mistério do moço da ponte o consumia todos os dias.

— Eu descobri que gostava de homens muito cedo, Yifan — Junmyeon se pegou pensando quando o outro havia deixado de ser o senhor padre para ser apenas Yifan. — E meio que não foi muito agradável.

— Como foi? — Yifan perguntou, olhando sério para o rosto delicado do outro.

— Terrivelmente doloroso — disse e soltou uma risada irônica — eu tinha um grupo de amigos e meio que gostava de um deles, que também não desgostava de mim — disse calmo enquanto lembrava de como havia perdido a sua pureza — estávamos bêbados em um show que nem me lembro mais, eu tinha uns quatorze anos — lembrava com clareza — e ele me beijou — Pôde ouvir um suspiro escapar da garganta de Yifan, mas continuou com a história — mas ele não se conteve apenas com um beijo, sabe?

— Ele te convidou para dormir com ele? — Yifan perguntou como se estivesse vendo o pequeno Junmyeon ali na sua frente.

— Sim, e o fez mesmo quando eu estava arrependido e com medo — deixou uma lágrima escapar. — Eu achei que estava apaixonado pelo John e fiquei com ele esse tempo todo, mesmo quando ele começou a namorar a Sarah ou quando eu suspeitei que ele me traía com outros homens, mas ele foi o meu primeiro e único, sabe?

— Onde ele está agora? — Yifan limpou as lágrimas de Junmyeon não conseguia segurar, ainda que tentasse bravamente.

— Vivendo a vida perfeita com Sarah — disse calmo — eu sempre fui muito doente, vivi no hospital quase minha infância inteira com crises de bronquite, acho que por isso fiquei fraco mais rápido.

— Ele te deixou?

— Ele me deixou quando meus pais nos pegaram na cama — disse calmo — depois de oito anos de namoro ele me deixou, Yifan.

— E você descobriu que estava doente — Yifan concluiu.

— Eu tentei ficar na casa de algum amigo, eu estava no terceiro ano de botânica — disse calmo — mas logo quando fui expulso de casa, John fingiu que não me conhecia e se casou com Sarah. Meus amigos logo desconfiaram de algo, mas não falaram nada até eu começar a sentir dores fortes e então eu fui ao hospital receber a minha sentença de morte.

— Te disseram que iria morrer? — Yifan não sabia se odiava os médicos, John, a família de Junmyeon ou os amigos dele.

— Apenas me perguntaram se eu dormia com outros homens — disse simplista — a doença está por todo lado nessa cidade, Yifan. Somos condenados por Deus por que dormimos com nossos semelhantes.

— Não fale besteiras — Yifan o retalhou — Deus não castigaria seus filhos apenas por amarem, Junmyeon.

— E como você tem certeza disso? — questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Por que eu já amei um homem e sei que Deus é amor.

— Como? — Junmyeon basicamente gritou.

— Vamos à missa comigo e depois eu te conto tudo que quiser saber — Yifan precisava ir celebrar a missa, mas não queria deixar o outro sozinho.

— Eu ainda estou com febre — Junmyeon retalhou. — Mas eu vou, quero saber qual é a do padre que já amou outro homem.

— Por favor, não fale isso alto — Yifan foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou o macacão jeans, jogando-o para o outro. — Eu te conto tudo que quiser, mas por favor não grite sobre isso.

— Não vou gritar — Junmyeon ainda estava fraco, mas se levantou e vestiu o macacão que o outro havia jogado, calçou os tênis surrados que tanto amava e seguiu Yifan, como se sua vida dependesse das histórias que o padre poderia contar.

Yifan não sabia se era uma boa ideia tirar o outro do quarto, mas sentia medo de deixá-lo sozinho. Já havia visto muitos doentes na fase de Junmyeon, e quando as erupções na pele começavam significa que não restava muito tempo e não queria que o outro partisse sozinho.

Sentiu medo do tempo e rezou para que esse durasse mais do que a providência divina havia preparado.

𝌀

Junmyeon não soube quando se pegou admirando a beleza de Yifan durante a missa, se foi na entrada do padre junto aos outros que ficavam no altar com ele, se foi quando ele começou a fazer as orações, lendo-as calmamente e tentando segurar o sotaque, se foi quando a túnica que ele usava voou fazendo um Yifan todo sério arrumar junto àquela coisa verde que penduravam no pescoço.

Ou se foi quando viu Yifan sorrir com os olhos a olhar para si quando começou a imitar as pessoas da missa, tentando não ser um estranho naquela multidão. Mesmo que se sentasse ao fundo, mesmo que estivesse distante, sabia que aquele sorriso era para si e então acabou se perdendo, apenas seguindo o que as pessoas à sua frente faziam.

Nem mesmo se importou quando na Paz de Cristo viu uma senhora limpar as mãos, logo após ter apertado a sua. E quando foi fazer o cumprimento com o rapaz ao seu lado o ouviu reclamar sobre como eram tratados em todos os lugares.

— A gente parece cachorro sarnento pra esse povo — concordou com a cabeça — a propósito, sou Mark e você?

— Junmyeon — disse calmo enquanto sentava, imitando o senta e levanta dos outros que estavam ali.

— Estrangeiro como os padres? — O então Mark questionou curioso.

— Não, sou americano mesmo — queria estar com sua certidão de nascimento surrada em mãos, mas logo percebeu que o outro deu de ombros.

— Pensei que era o amante dele — viu o rapaz apontar com a cabeça para Yifan — jurava que o padre esquisito havia trazido você porque não queria ficar sem uma foda e estava com medo de se contaminar com os gays daqui.

— Yifan não me trouxe de lugar nenhum — disse sério, incomodado com o jeito que Mark falava de Yifan para si.

— Mas você é protegido pelos chineses, eu já vi — Mark sorriu ao ver o incômodo de Junmyeon — é a putinha deles?

Uma senhora olhou para trás e Mark abaixou a cabeça, deixando Junmyeon envergonhado e encarando-a como se pedisse desculpas.

— Eu já disse que não tenho nada com nenhum deles — disse sério e aos sussurros com medo da senhora do banco da frente — e não te dei liberdade para falar comigo dessa forma.

Junmyeon se sentia quente. Não sabia se era pela febre ou pela raiva ao ver o sorriso de canto do outro que estava ali apenas para lhe provocar.

— Claro que você não pode ser a putinha de ninguém — sussurrou as palavras como se gostasse de ver Junmyeon bravo — ninguém quer uma putinha contagiosa, não é?

Junmyeon fechou o punho com raiva. Queria dar um soco bem no meio do nariz daquele homem que se achava superior a si, que o tratava com todos aquele desrespeito, mas se segurou, estava na missa, com Yifan lá no altar. Não podia causar nenhuma confusão para o padre.

— Cala a porra da tua boca antes que eu cale — disse sério enquanto via o outro sorrir de escárnio.

— Parece que não tem forças nem para se manter em pé — ironizou — o padre judiou de você, foi? Ele enfiou gostoso bem no meio dessa tua bunda empinada?

Junmyeon estava fraco. Queria ter socado a cara alheia, mas não conseguiu, acabou sentando no banco sentindo todas as suas forças se esvaindo de seu corpo enquanto ouvia a risada anasalada daquele idiota que estava ao seu lado.

— Mark, eu já disse que mais uma dessas e você vai ser expulso — Junmyeon conhecia aquela voz e agradeceu mentalmente a alguma coisa por ser Yixing do seu lado.

— Seu outro protetor chegou — Mark provocou e Yixing apenas abaixou para olhar como Junmyeon estava.

— Você está bem? — O chinês estava sério, enquanto tentava separar a briga sem chamar a atenção dos outros fiéis.

— Só quero dar um soco na boca desse desgraçado e já fico bem — Junmyeon respondeu e ouviu Yixing respirar profundamente em desgosto. — Ele age como se não estivesse tão na merda como eu tô.

— Mas eu não tô mesmo — Mark disse, sentindo-se superior — peguei essa doença de viado por dividir a merda da seringa, não por gostar de transar com a bunda — disse sem mostrar nenhum respeito, nem pelo padre ali, nem à missa e muito menos às pessoas. — Se não fosse essa merda de vocês eu não estaria morrendo, vocês são a desgraça do mundo, sabia?

— Mark, vamos sair daqui, agora — Yixing puxou o homem, deixando Junmyeon sentando depois de ouvir aquilo, que querendo ou não, machucava-lhe.

Junmyeon não gostava de ser considerado a desgraça do mundo. Não havia feito nada de errado. Havia amado um idiota, mas a sua irmã mais velha havia se casado com um tão idiota quanto. E ela jamais seria a desgraça do mundo, ou da sua família, ou daqueles padres que estavam tentando lhe ajudar. Tentou levantar, mas estava sem forças, ficou ali parado, sozinho, enquanto pensava no passado e este lhe consumia. As lágrimas não demoraram a aparecer e Junmyeon pouco se importou quando percebeu as pessoas saindo e lhe deixando para trás, murmurando umas com as outras como era uma pena ele estar ali, sentando no último banco da missa e chorando pelos seus pecados.

Ouviu também algumas pessoas comentando que pelo menos sua alma poderia ter salvação, já que estava arrependido de seus pecados. O que era irônico e cruel. Não estava arrependido e nem queria salvação de algo que não acreditava.

— Junmyeon, você está bem? — Ouviu a voz de Yifan ecoar em sua mente e tentou levantar a cabeça sorrindo, mas falhou — meu Deus do céu, eu não deveria ter trazido você para a missa.

Yifan ainda estava vestido com a roupa da missa, Junmyeon percebeu quando foi colocado nas costas alheias e o vento balançou a túnica e o negócio verde bem na sua cara. Não estava em posição de reclamar quando foi colocado no banco de trás do carro, ouvindo Yifan gritar com os freis que haviam vindo com eles de carro. Ouviu ao longe a voz de Yixing também, mas não soube ao certo o que eles conversavam no banco da frente daquele carro, deixou o sono o levar e pouco a pouco a voz de Yifan sumiu no vazio de sua mente.

𝌀

— Você viu que ele estava febril e o levou a missa? — Yixing questionou tentando entender até onde a burrice do amigo iria.

— Eu queria ficar de olho nele, pensei que seria melhor lá do que no quarto sozinho — Yifan disse arrependido enquanto dirigia.

— Ele precisa de remédios e cama, Yifan — Yixing disse sério — você não está pensando com todo seu cérebro, não é possível.

— Eu só queria vê-lo bem — Yifan deixou uma lágrima escapar — não sei quanto tempo ele vai ter, Yixing, eu não sei quanto tempo…

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Yixing tentou confortar o amigo que não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo — fique ao lado dele pelo tempo que resta e o ajude a sorrir então.

— Você tem razão — Yifan basicamente gritou, fazendo Yixing olhar para trás e ver se Junmyeon ainda estava dormindo — vou realizar os desejos dele!

Yixing iria dizer que não era isso que havia tentando dizer, mas desistiu logo quando viu o brilho nos olhos do outro. Desistiu até mesmo de dizer que ele estava com túnica sobre a batina, juntamente com a estola verde. Yifan era grandinho, precisava aprender a lidar consigo mesmo sozinho.

𝌀

Yixing carregou Junmyeon até o quarto enquanto Yifan foi pegar roupas leves para ele. Colocou-o na cama e tirou seus sapatos, imaginando se o pobre homem sabia de tudo que estava mudando na vida de Yifan.

Yixing sabia que Yifan havia escolhido servir a deus mesmo com tudo contradizendo essa escolha e sabia muito bem que era por gratidão. Que era pelo fato dos padres terem cuidado dele quando criança. E queria estar errado quando percebeu que Yifan não deixaria o seminário nem mesmo depois de sair aos beijos com Zitao. O melhor amigo do sempre-animado-Yifan estava errado como poucas vezes estivera antes. Yifan havia decidido servir a Deus e era por essa escolha consciente que estava ali, no meio de um país estranho, cuidando de pessoas doentes que foram abandonadas pela família e pela sociedade.

E Junmyeon estava ali. Apagado pela febre e carregando mais feridas que Yixing poderia imaginar. Tanto físicas quanto na alma e ele rezava a Deus que entendesse isso, rezava todos os dias pela alma do pobre homem com rosto de anjo.

— Yixing, obrigado — Yifan ainda estava todo paramentado com as roupas da missa, mas Yixing deixou passar, saindo pela porta.

— Cuida bem dele, Fan — soltou o apelido de infância e viu o amigo sorrir. Sabia que dali em diante não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para mudar o caminho que o destino havia separado para o amigo sorridente. — as pilhas estão no criado mudo.

Yifan despiu Junmyeon pela segunda vez naquele dia colocando agora uma camisa fresca e uma calça social — era tudo que tinha em seu guarda-roupa. O homem nem mesmo dava sinal de acordar, o chinês podia apenas ouvir a sua respiração fraca, como se dissesse que ainda estaria vivo naquela noite.

Pegou o remédio para febre e o forçou abrir a boca e engolir com um pouco de água. Sentou no chão vendo-o vestido com suas roupas — que haviam ficado grandes no homem que estava cada dia mais magro — e então percebeu que o tempo estava escorrendo como areia pelos dedos de suas mãos.

Pensava no seu passado, em suas escolhas e no presente que o fazia questionar tudo isso. Sabia muito bem que estava balançado pelo homem de rosto angelical e de gostos musicais tão distantes dos seus, mas sabia muito bem que havia escolhido outro caminho e nesse caminho tal paixão não poderia entrar.

Sentia-se cansado. Com o sono brincando em sua mente e seus pensamentos confusos. Encostou na parede e deixou que tudo virasse de ponta cabeça dentro de sua cabeça, que seu passado viesse a tona e que a bagunça de sentimentos confusos ganhasse forma em lágrimas quentes que escorriam por sua face.

Não percebeu quando adormeceu, mas notou quando foi acordado, por um Junmyeon sorridente, sentando ao seu lado.

— Acordei você? — Junmyeon disse fraco — não foi a intenção.

— Eu ia acordar de um jeito ou de outro com os sinos — Yifan disse bagunçando os cabelos que estavam caindo sobre seus olhos.

— Mas os sinos já tocaram faz um tempinho — Junmyeon sorriu ao ver a cara espantada do padre que havia dormido no chão frio de seu quarto — e não acho que seja uma boa ideia você sair com a roupa da missa — apontou para a estola de Yifan fazendo o padre suspirar cansado.

— Acho que Yixing me cobre dessa vez — Yifan disse relaxando os ombros que haviam ficado tensos pela situação de estar atrasado — ele sempre me cobre quando eu faço merda.

Junmyeon sorriu e olhou para os próprios pés, timidamente para depois soltar a frase que fez Yifan relembrar de todos os pensamentos daquela noite:

— Não sabia que padres falavam palavrão.

— Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre padres — Yifan sorriu vendo o sorriso do outro.

— Não — Junmyeon balançou a cabeça em negação — eu não sei muita coisa sobre você.

— E o que você quer saber? — Yifan sentiu o olhar do homem percorrer o seu rosto e queimar enquanto lhe encarava nos olhos.

— Como você soube que estava apaixonado por outro homem? — Disse, sem deixar a intensidade de seu olhar morrer, vendo a face de Yifan ficar rubra, observando como ele bagunçava os cabelos pela vergonha.

— Eu me sentia atraído por ele — respondeu simplista — queria estar ao lado dele o tempo todo, queria cuidar de tudo, o proteger, queria o abraçar e nunca mais soltar…

— E por que não fez isso? — Perguntou curioso sem perceber a dualidade daquela resposta de Yifan.

— Pois eu escolhi o outro caminho — respondeu cansado de si mesmo — escolhi servir a Deus e para isso abdiquei de todo o resto.

— Não se arrepende? — Junmyeon queria entender o homem que passava a noite no chão do seu quarto.

— Às vezes eu me arrependo — disse sincero — mas aí me lembro que eu escolhi isso sabendo das consequências e volto a ter fé que Deus está providenciando o melhor para mim.

— Sua fé é muito bonita — Junmyeon disse calmo, constatando para si mesmo algo que não sabia ao certo como definir — eu a invejo.

— Por que? A fé é algo que está dentro de todos nós — Yifan disse sério, sem deixar que seu olhar se perdesse.

— Acho que nunca tive — Junmyeon disse calmo — prefiro acreditar que nada existe do que saber que alguém me criou apenas para me fazer sofrer.

Yifan queria responder aquilo com algo que mudasse a opinião de Junmyeon. Queria dizer que Deus é amor. Que Ele não dá a cruz maior do que se pode carregar, que se ele tivesse fé e rezasse com ardor, seria curado, mas não pôde. Os olhos do rapaz carregavam toda a tristeza e solidão que ninguém deveria ter, mas que ainda assim ele possuía.

Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Que estava ali para si, que não o veria mais sofrer, que não o deixaria sofrer.

Sabia que fazer promessas nunca fora uma boa ideia, mas naquele momento ele enchia Junmyeon delas, pois queria acreditar em cada palavra. Talvez as promessas fossem mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, mas não importava mais.

𝌀

— Você tem direito a três desejos — Yifan disse como se já não tivesse prometido coisas demais a Junmyeon naquele dia.

Os dois estavam dividindo os fones de ouvido enquanto ouviam as músicas que Junmyeon amava, as músicas que nunca o deixaram sozinho. E Junmyeon sorria bonito com cada uma delas, enquanto via o chinês elaborar planos malucos para que tudo ficasse bem — mesmo que ambos soubessem que nada estaria bem.

— Agora você é o gênio da lâmpada? — Junmyeon perguntou sorrindo, fazendo Yifan sorrir junto a si.

— Sou o gênio das velas — a piada com a profissão era tão ruim que Junmyeon não conseguiu não sorrir.

— Tudo bem — Junmyeon entrou na brincadeira — lá vão os desejos: quero viajar no tempo, como o capitão Kirk em Star Trek. — Yifan não sabia ao certo o que aquilo significava, mas acenou com a cabeça, concordando com o amigo. — Segundo, quero que minha música toque o coração das pessoas como essas músicas tocam o meu — disse sorrindo vendo Yifan concordar consigo, ouvindo a letra de Still Loving you. — e o terceiro é segredo, vou escrever apenas para mim, se você o cumprir eu o deixo saber antes do meu fim.

— Não fale assim, Junmyeon — Yifan o cortou, não gostava de quando o outro dizia que estava para morrer.

— Você sabe que é verdade, não vamos fingir que eu eu vá encontrar a cura por ser amigo de um padre — Junmyeon zombou e Yifan o olhou sério.

— Eu quero acreditar que vai sim — disse por fim.

— Sua fé ainda me assusta — Junmyeon queria fingir que aquilo não mexia com seu coração, mas não conseguia enganar nem mesmo a mosca que voava observando os dois deitados juntos no chão frio enquanto dividiam os fones de ouvido.

𝌀

— Yixing você sabe quem é o capitão Pirp? — Yifan verbalizou enquanto os dois se arrumavam para a missa que iriam celebrar juntos.

— Não faço ideia, por quê? — Yixing disse colocando a batina festiva em tons dourados por cima das roupas sociais que usava.

— É um dos desejos dele — falou baixo como se desejasse que ninguém o ouvisse — viajar no tempo como o capitão Jirk.

— Como você vai cumprir essa promessa? — quase gritou, quem em sã consciência prometia viajar no tempo? Yifan era maluco, uma causa perdida.

— Tenho certeza que a ciência já deve estar próxima disso, Yixing — disse calmo como se estivesse falando sobre carros mais velozes e não sobre viajar no tempo — vou encontrar uma solução.

— Se realmente encontrar essa solução, o que vai dizer para o seu eu do passado? — Yixing questionou curioso. Sabia que Yifan carregava muitos arrependimentos, mas não sabia que a resposta o faria tão sentimental.

— Eu diria para seguir o seu coração e nunca ignorar os conselhos do meu melhor amigo — Yifan sorriu bonito, colocando a batina dourada e olhando para o rosto sério de Yixing — diria para se manter nesse caminho de fé, que vai encontrar tudo que espera e diria que está tudo bem ser quem eu sou, mesmo que seja chorão e sentimental demais, que está tudo bem ser um homem doce e sensível e que o mundo é muito mais precioso que doloroso, mas que as dores vem e vão e isso é inevitável — concluiu depois de pouco pensar — acho que não mudaria nada em quem sou ou nas minhas escolhas, Xing. O caminho que escolhi é o que me moldou para ser quem sou, eu não sei se gostaria de ser outro Yifan. Sou grato a Deus por ser exatamente esse Yifan bobo e sentimental aqui e sei que tudo que tenho é graças à minha vivência — sorriu bobo para o amigo que estava segurando as lágrimas — e você, Xing, o que falaria?

— Diria para ele dar um soco na sua cara toda vez que você fizer merda e falar essas abobrinhas — Yixing respondeu calmamente, fazendo Yifan sorrir pelo jeito manhoso do amigo. — Mas também diria para não sair do seu lado, pois eu sei que você vai precisar — a última parte disse em sussurros, sem que Yifan percebesse. Seguiu para o altar, onde junto do amigo rezou a missa de páscoa.

— Você ainda iria me amar — Yifan passou pelo padre que estava pronto para entrar na missa e cumprir seu papel, deixando Yixing com aquele sorriso sincero que significava muito para os amigos.

Yixing sabia que ainda amaria o amigo. Que ainda estaria ao lado dele para tudo e sabia que o tudo não estava distante de acontecer. Viu Yifan sorrir bonito e olhou para o fundo da igreja onde percebeu a presença de Junmyeon. Naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, Yixing pediu aos céus que cuidassem do amigo desmiolado, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser rezar e ficar ao lado dele. Afinal, a vida e as decisões eram de Yifan, ele jamais iria se intrometer na vida do amigo, gostava da liberdade que tinham entre si e respeitava a opinião e a vida de Yifan.

𝌀

A igreja era estranha, Junmyeon pensou consigo mesmo. Faziam penitências pelo tempo que Jesus havia sido tentado no deserto e depois disso começavam a festejar uma semana santa que terminava com os fiéis rezando e cantando de forma triste, carregando um caixão com a figura do Cristo coberto de flores. Ficavam de luto pelo melhor homem que já havia existido na face da terra — segundo Yifan —, e então o enterravam — na verdade guardavam o caixão de vidro da sacristia para o teatro da fé do próximo ano.

Depois de tristes, abatidos e de luto, rezavam. E rezavam novamente. Pediam perdão pelos pecados que aquele homem havia levado na cruz. E então, quando já estavam sem força e tristes, quando toda casa de repouso estava em silêncio vivendo o luto, vinha a páscoa.

Cristo ressuscitava ao terceiro dia e então os fiéis cantavam aleluias e músicas felizes, como se estivessem gratos por não ser culpados — ou talvez por ser? — da morte alheia. E comemoravam sorrindo, desejando a paz desse homem a todos, mesmo que dentro desse todos houvessem pessoas como Junmyeon, que não acreditavam nem na fé e nem naquele deus.

Era estranho como todos se envolviam, como se suas vidas dependessem daquelas demonstrações anuais de arrependimento e culpa para então recompensá-las com sorrisos e felicidade.

Entretanto, ver Yifan sorrindo feliz com aquela batina branca e aquela túnica dourada valia a pena. Ver o sorriso do homem mais bondoso do mundo valia o preço de estar na multidão e de ser julgado por não seguir as filas e não saber as orações.

A fé dele era a mais bonita que o jovem poderia ver e mesmo que achasse estranho e bastante distante de tudo que estava acostumado, gostava de ir vê-lo. Era como se pudesse tocar em um pedaço do céu apenas por entender que a fé para Yifan valia muito mais do que qualquer coisa.

Fé essa que era banhada em ações. Diversas vezes Junmyeon havia pegado o outro infringindo as regras para ajudar os que estavam internados no abrigo que os padres cuidavam — como pegar comida fora do horário por exemplo.

Gostava de vê-lo agindo com aquele coração gigante. Era um sentimento doce que encantava a qualquer um que tivesse olhos. E bom, os olhos de Junmyeon eram muitos bons.

— Você deveria pelo menos disfarçar — ouviu a voz de Mark saindo mansa ao seu lado — consigo ver a baba escorrendo da sua boca.

— Fique quieto — Junmyeon retrucou.

— Eu só voltei porque não vou viver muito — Mark disse depois de uma pausa — você deveria pegar esse padre e fugir enquanto ainda tem tempo.

— Eu não vou escutar os conselhos de um viciado — Junmyeon disse vendo o estado do outro que quase não tinha carne entre a pele e os ossos.

— Ainda tem raiva de mim? — Mark sorriu irônico — eu só disse o que todos pensam aqui.

— Não tenho raiva — Junmyeon sentou no banco imitando a multidão — mas pena — ouviu a risada alheia e continuou — você me acusa de estar doente, mas eu nunca fiz nada contra você, eu não me machuquei ou me droguei, eu apenas amei.

— Ah não! — a voz do homem era quase inaudível — o discurso do amor gay não.

— Discurso de amor — disse calmo — apenas amor — enfatizou.

— Você acha mesmo que eu queria estar com a merda dessa doença? — Mark olhou sério para Junmyeon que suspirou em resposta.

— Ninguém quer estar com ela, Mark — manteve-se sentado mesmo que a multidão estivesse de pé — mas eu nunca acusei você de ser o culpado por ela.

Era verdade que a comunidade homessexual era acusada de espalhar o vírus, mas também era verdade que muitos se contaminam ao se drogarem, como no caso de Mark. E estes sentiam-se superiores, como se não estivessem tão doentes quantos os outros, como se se drogar fosse mais aceito e bonito do que amar alguém do mesmo sexo. E muitas vezes a sociedade agia da mesma forma, excluindo e culpando as pessoas por aquilo que não sabiam ao certo, por aquilo que não conheciam.

— Eu espero que você fique bem — Mark disse calmo — foi o único amigo que fiz por aqui.

— Imagina os inimigos — curvou a sobrancelha direita, imaginando o porquê de ser considerado um amigo.

Junmyeon não percebeu o tom de despedida do outro, mas no dia seguinte entendeu o porquê de toda aquela conversa. Mark não aguentava mais a solidão e a falta de qualquer coisa que fosse humana e quente. Junmyeon era o mais próximo que ele possuía de um amigo e sem saber ao certo se podia chorar a morte de alguém que a desejava, Junmyeon colocou suas flores em homenagem aquele que se denominava amigo.

Os padres e os freis não fizeram um enterro com velas e flores. Nem mesmo colocaram o corpo para ser velado na igreja, como faziam de costume. Mark não era merecedor da graça divina, julgavam pelos corredores.

Junmyeon não entendia nada de céu ou de inferno. De graça divina ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas sabia muito bem que para Mark ter chegado ao ponto de tirar a própria vida era por que a dor era muito maior do que poderia carregar.

Então, colocou as flores em seu túmulo. E disse que aproveitaria o tempo que lhe restava como uma promessa àquela alma sofrida.

— Eu vou rezar uma missa para ele — Yifan disse calmo.

— Não acho que era o que ele queria — Junmyeon retrucou.

— Mas é tudo que posso fazer agora — suspirou — vou rezar por ele, tenho certeza que ele se arrependeu no último minuto e que Deus o salvará do purgatório.

— Então, se eu pecar é só me arrepender depois? — Junmyeon estava frustrado — é só me confessar, dizer que errei?

— Que se arrepende também — Yifan disse calmo.

— Foi isso que você fez quando beijou aquele que amou? — Junmyeon virou bravo e retrucou, como se a morte de Mark fosse culpa de Yifan — Confessando e se arrependendo?

— Não — Yifan disse calmo — eu nunca me arrependeria de amar alguém.

Junmyeon caiu em prantos e sabia o porquê. Yifan o abraçou e disse que tudo iria ficar bem, mas o outro não o ouvia.

— Se você pecar e não se arrepender, não vai para o céu? — Perguntou inocente, como o garoto puro de alma que era.

— Minhas mãos vão, eu não — Yifan disse simplista — mãos de padres são santas, fazemos o corpo e o sangue de Cristo com elas.

— E você não tem medo?

— De que exatamente? — sentou-se no banco do cemitério e puxou Junmyeon para sentar junto a si.

— De não ir para o céu — disse calmo, olhando profundamente nos olhos do padre que sorriu de canto.

— Eu tenho mais medo de não fazer o meu melhor para ajudar as pessoas em vida do que o que será de mim quando morrer, Junmyeon.

— Mas e se você pecar?

— Junmyeon, todo mundo peca todos os dias, não somos perfeitos — disse calmo, mostrando que não temia nem os céus e nem o inferno.

— Você é perfeito aos meus olhos.

Junmyeon deixou o padre sozinho ali e foi embora.

Yifan perdeu-se em pensamentos observando o túmulo alheio. Não possuía medo do inferno e nem mesmo esperanças do céu, mas podia muito bem escolher em vida. E era o que fazia todos os dias. Mas suas escolhas começavam a pesar, como se pudesse ter mais alguma coisa, como se a vida guardasse mais para si.

𝌀

A noite estava calma e muito estrelada. As chuvas demorariam a vir, Yifan concluiu, agradecendo a Deus pela dádiva do bom tempo, o que definitivamente ajudaria com seus planos.

Acordou Yixing o encarando sério nos olhos, como de pedisse que aceitasse a sua escolha, como se em seus olhos pudesse dizer tudo que sua alma carregava.

— Vai com Deus, meu amigo — Yixing disse sonolento — volte com ele quando precisar.

— Não espero precisar — Yifan pegou a mochila com as coisas que havia arrumado e saiu porta afora, sem medo e sem arrependimentos.

Parou em frente a uma imagem de Nossa Senhora das Graças, com seus braços abertos e acolhedores, sabia que sua fé ainda estaria ali, no meio que cresceu e aprendeu a amar, então apenas sorriu e pediu que ela cuidasse de si. Era o que precisava, de cuidados, pois sua decisão estava tomada e era o que lhe faria feliz.

Seguiu pelos corredores silenciosos enquanto repassava o que havia aprendido nos livros da biblioteca municipal. Esperava estar certo para realizar um dos desejos daquele que queria bem, daquele que fazia seu coração disparar, daquele que movia seus lábios em um sorriso apenas por existir e por ser quem era.

Parou em frente ao quarto de Junmyeon e suspirou. Podia muito bem voltar atrás e fingir que aquela ideia jamais havia passado pela sua mente, mas não podia mais, se fizesse isso estaria mentindo para si mesmo, e não queria mentir para si. Não queria se enganar ou se iludir. Não podia. Não possuía tempo o suficiente para isso.

Bateu na porta e entrou. Percebeu que Junmyeon ainda estava dormindo e perdeu alguns de seus preciosos segundos o observando. A respiração pesada fazia o peito dele subir e descer, os olhos fechados deixavam a face encantadoramente bonita. Junmyeon era mais que lindo, era perfeito. Em cada pequeno detalhe, em tudo que carregava.

Aproximou-se da cama e de maneira lenta assoprou o rosto alheio. Queria o acordar, mas queria fazer isso com calma, sem o assustar.

Junmyeon abriu os olhos vagarosamente, estava vendo o sorriso de Yifan bem de frente a seu rosto. Assustou-se e se afastou, fazendo o padre sorrir docemente.

— Vim te buscar — Yifan disse todo calmo e em sua voz baixa e grave — seu primeiro desejo vai ser realizado. — Junmyeon o encarou incrédulo. Não conseguia prever as ações de Yifan, não conseguia traçar uma linha concreta para a sua personalidade. — Vamos, Junmyeon — disse mais uma vez — não temos muito tempo.

Yifan seguiu para o guarda-roupa alheio pegando a mochila que o jovem havia trazido consigo, colocando todas as suas coisas ali dentro. Junmyeon sentou na cama e o observou, era lento quando acordava, mas pôde perceber a mochila do padre no chão, perto da porta.

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntou calmo e viu Yifan levantar os ombros.

— Você confia em mim? — Yifan se virou e perguntou docemente.

— Confio, mas para onde estamos indo? — Junmyeon disse meio atordoado.

— Lembra-se de quando eu disse que iria realizar seus desejos? — Yifan disse meio nervoso, como se estivesse com medo de estar passando dos limites com suas loucuras.

— Eu me lembro — Junmyeon jamais esqueceria do gênio das velas.

— Preciso que confie em mim e me siga — Yifan explicou sentando-se na cama — eu não faço ideia de qual é o seu terceiro desejo, já que não quis me contar, mas os outros dois eu vou realizar, confie em mim.

— Eu confio — Junmyeon disse calmo, ajudando a Yifan a colocar as coisas na mochila — mas precisamos mesmo fugir?

— Não vamos fugir — Yifan retrucou — vamos finalmente viver.

Vida era uma palavra distante para Junmyeon, como se nunca de fato tivesse a experimentado por completo, mas algo dentro de si não conseguia não acreditar no homem de sorriso bonito e voz séria.

— Vamos — Yifan o puxou pelo braço e Junmyeon o seguiu com as mochilas e as esperanças de terem tanto tempo quanto queriam na bagagem, junto das roupas velhas e os sapatos surrados.

𝌀

Yixing ainda estava em sua cama pensando em como Yifan era maluco. Abriu a sua bíblia e pegou um papel que havia escondido ali por algum tempo. Com os escritos borrados em algumas palavras, ele leu e releu o bilhete que dizia “Meu último desejo é ser amado tanto quanto eu te amo, Yifan.”

Sabia muito bem que Junmyeon havia escrito isso para o seu amigo e que ele nunca iria o entregar. Bem como sabia muito bem que o papel que deveria estar no lixo serviria para lembrar sempre das decisões que tomavam. Havia decidido não mostrar o bilhete a Yifan quando o encontrou embaixo da cama de Junmyeon todo amassado, assim como havia decidido apoiar Yifan em qualquer decisão que ele tomasse.

Ironicamente o desejo mais escondido de Junmyeon, o desejo que não contou a Yifan era o primeiro que se realizava, como se o destino assim quisesse. Quem tinha olhos podia ver o quanto Yifan amava a Junmyeon e vice-versa.

Yixing levantou-se e voltou à sua rotina, sem Yifan. Fingindo não saber de nada enquanto escondia o bilhete para que ninguém descobrisse.

Encobria o amigo, dizendo que não estava com Junmyeon, mas sabia que ninguém acreditava. Sorria amarelo enquanto falava que Yifan havia saído em missão, o que quase todos ali sabiam ser uma mentira, mas não se confessaria jamais.

Não poderia se arrepender e pedir perdão aos céus por acobertar o amor do amigo. Não podia pedir a Yifan que se arrependesse de amar. Então apenas seguia, fingindo que de nada sabia e que de nada jamais saberia.

𝌀

Yifan havia pego um carro da igreja e não se sentia nem um pouco culpado, precisaria andar demais com um doente caso não fizesse tal coisa. Junmyeon apenas o seguiu enquanto ouvia as músicas animadas de Yifan no carro. Sorria ao ver o outro cantando feliz, como se precisasse disso para ter coragem de viver.

E de fato Yifan precisava, mas Junmyeon não precisava dessa confissão.

— Espero que não esteja me levando para um lugar deserto para abusar de mim — soltou sorrindo e acabou por perder a graça quando viu Yifan tossindo desesperado — Calma, cara, era só uma brincadeira.

— Não vou abusar de você — Yifan disse em meio às tosses e Junmyeon sorriu.

— Eu sei bem que não vai — Junmyeon cantarolou a letra de “Just Like Heaven” juntamente com o rádio do carro, fazendo Yifan sorrir depois de tanto tossir.

— Chegamos — Yifan disse depois de um tempo. Estavam no alto de um morro, onde poderia ver a cidade e as estrelas.

Yifan desceu do carro e pegou um cobertor que havia jogado no banco de trás. Junmyeon o observou colocando o cobertor no chão e buscando um pouco de café e de biscoitinhos que as irmãs haviam feito no dia anterior.

— Sente-se — Yifan apontou para o pequeno piquenique — eu trouxe mais um cobertor caso esfrie.

— Yixing vai te matar amanhã por isso — Junmyeon sentou-se sorrindo, pegando uma bolachinha do pote que Yifan havia aberto.

— Talvez — Yifan disse sentando-se ao lado de Junmyeon, mas escondendo o fato de que não poderia voltar depois de ter fugido — o céu está bonito, não é mesmo? — Junmyeon olhou para o céu e sorriu. Yifan o havia tirado da cama apenas para observar o céu? O chinês era maluco, não havia outra explicação. — Eu te trouxe aqui para realizar um desejo — Yifan estava com a sua mochila em mãos, pegou uma vela e acendeu — lembre-se, eu sou o gênio das velas.

— Ok, senhor gênio — Junmyeon gargalhou ao ver o outro lutar com a chama e o vento diversas vezes — qual dos meus desejos vai realizar hoje?

— Espere um minuto — acendeu mais uma vez a vela e sorriu ao ver que a chama brilhava — pronto — sorriu satisfeito, fazendo Junmyeon gargalhar de si — não tire sarro de mim, Jun — soltou o apelido que queria a muito tempo e sorriu ao ver o outro concordando e tentando ficar sério — bom, olhe para o céu.

— Estou olhando e nenhum desejo foi realizado — Junmyeon disse sorrindo.

— Me deixe terminar, Jun — sorriu soltando a sílaba com carinho. — Segundo alguns livros que li, quando olhamos para o céu a noite não vemos o presente, nem o futuro — Junmyeon olhou firmemente para as estrelas, sorrindo de canto — estamos vendo o passado, já que o brilho delas demora para chegar até nós — concluiu sem jeito — bom, pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi com aqueles livros confusos.

Junmyeon sorriu bonitinho olhando para o passado das estrelas e pensando no seu passado.

— Você está viajando no tempo, Junmyeon — disse calmo — como o capitão Tirt — disse de forma tão adorável que Junmyeon não pôde corrigir o nome de seu personagem favorito. — Então, peça aos céus e ao passado deles o que quiser, olhe bem para esse brilho constante e lembre-se que você é dono da sua vida e que não importa o que passou, ainda brilha para mim.

E Junmyeon olhou. Observou cada pontinho luminoso do céu e sorriu para eles, como se carregassem mais mistérios e realizações do que qualquer um na Terra. Como se tivessem visto e estado presente em cada realização, em cada passo da humanidade e em cada passo seu.

Sorriu e olhou para Yifan que bebia um pouco de café, tentando se manter acordado, chegou mais próximo dele, sentando de forma que seus ombros encostassem, como em um carinho silencioso.

— Obrigado por me dar esse presente — sentiu o braço de Yifan passar pelos seus ombros, abraçando-lhe.

— Você é o meu presente — Yifan disse, virando o rosto e encarando a Junmyeon que perdeu-se na íris escuras do homem bonito a sua frente.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos até que Yifan aproximou os seus lábios dos de Junmyeon beijando-o como a muito tempo desejava. Pouco se importou com a sua batina no carro ou com a doença de Junmyeon. Não desejava mais nada a não ser estar ali, naquele momento, com o brilho do passado das estrelas como testemunhas do amor que sentia em seu peito e que era retribuído docemente pelo outro.

Os dois não falaram sobre o beijo. Era o certo para ambos naquele momento. Era o que queriam e desejavam. Foi escolha deles e no fundo do coração era o certo. Porém continuaram abraçados, trocando carícias em suas mãos, contando às estrelas seus desejos mais profundos de cura e salvação.

Yifan contou as estrelas e a Junmyeon que havia fugido da paróquia e que estavam apenas os dois juntos contra o mundo. Junmyeon olhou incrédulo para o padre, mas sorriu. Nunca havia conhecido alguém que lutava junto de si para poder amar.

— Você não deveria ter decidido sozinho — disse meio bravo.

— Se eu contasse você não iria me seguir — Yifan o abraçou e beijou suas bochechas — e não sabia que você iria me retribuir, havia pensando em amar você em silêncio.

— Repete isso, por favor — Junmyeon o encarou sorrindo e Yifan fez uma cara de desentendido.

— Repetir o quê? — perguntou sem entender.

— A parte que diz que me ama — Junmyeon deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem e Yifan as secou com a mão.

— Eu te amo — disse calmo, secando as lágrimas — como nunca amei ninguém — continuou mesmo que Junmyeon não parasse de chorar — e decidi ficar ao seu lado e te amar.

Os dois ficaram juntos e abraçados enquanto olhavam as estrelas e desejavam ao passado delas um futuro juntos. Mesmo sabendo que não teriam, desejavam, pediam, rezavam e oravam. Como se o passado fosse ouvir o futuro e dar-lhe um presente. Como se pudessem mudar o rumo do destino com amor e por amor. Como se tivessem escolhas, como se já não soubessem de seu fim, mas nada disso importou.

Continuaram a pedir por amor e pela vida e acabaram adormecendo juntos no frio enquanto faziam juras de amor.

𝌀

Junmyeon acordou em um quarto estranho e olhou ao seu redor, vendo suas coisas no chão. Não sabia onde estava ou como havia chegado ali, mas sabia que era tudo culpa de Yifan, afinal, viu as costas dele ao seu lado. Haviam dividido a cama e isso fez Junmyeon sorrir como uma criança que descobre os presentes de natal embaixo da árvore. Empurrou gentilmente o outro e viu-o virando de frente para si, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo com eles.

— Bom dia — ouviu a voz baixa sair da garganta de Yifan.

— Como chegamos aqui? — Junmyeon perguntou sério e Yifan sorriu.

— Você apagou ontem e eu te trouxe para nosso lar provisório — Yifan disse sério — é tudo que posso pagar com o que peguei com Yixing, por favor não me leve a mal.

Junmyeon olhou para todos os lados e percebeu que estavam em um quarto de motel, sorriu vendo o rosto vermelho de Yifan.

— Eu gosto da palavra lar — soltou calmamente — não é o que esperava, mas se você acha que pode ser o nosso lar eu concordo com você.

Yifan o abraçou desengonçado e ele sorriu. Estavam juntos, finalmente estava junto de alguém que amava e era amado de volta. Guardaria o segredo de seu desejo rabiscado na folha de papel tanto quanto poderia, tinha medo de que desejos vociferados não se realizassem.

— Dá para sobreviver por enquanto — Yifan omitiu um monte de coisa, não queria preocupar o outro.

A verdade era que Junmyeon havia apagado na noite anterior e havia sofrido com febre alta. E que Yifan cuidou de si a noite toda, até apagar e que o motel barato não estava nos planos, mas que Junmyeon precisava. Precisava de uma cama e de descanso.

Yifan tinha planejado sair pelo mundo com o carro, fugindo de tudo e todos em Nova York, mas não poderiam com a situação de Junmyeon. Então apenas mudou os planos e escondeu-se ali, como se pudessem parar o tempo e viajar como a luz das estrelas, para longe e levando muito tempo.

Sabia que não poderiam, mas desejava que pudessem.

𝌀

Nos dias que passaram, Yifan incentivou a Junmyeon a escrever algumas músicas, tentando realizar o seu desejo. E Junmyeon o fez, colocando tudo que sentia pelo outro em palavras, sem medo de ser ouvido falando de amor e ser considerado sonhador ou louco. Sempre quando escrevia um verso o cantarolava para Yifan que beijava seus lábios com vontade e agradecia por Junmyeon estar tentando.

Todavia, não era apenas a música que Junmyeon precisava tentar. Quase todos os dias sofria com febres noturnas e dores no corpo, precisando da ajuda de Yifan, que cuidava do outro com amor e carinho, mas era doloroso. Doloroso demais.

Yifan havia vivido tempo demais na instituição que cuidava de doentes como Junmyeon para saber que o fim estava próximo e apenas aquele pensamento lhe deixava fora de si. Sempre quando Junmyeon enfim dormia, sentava ao lado dele e rezava aos céus por salvação, mesmo que apenas suas mãos fossem santas orava e pedia para que o Senhor não tirasse o outro de si.

Pegava as letras das músicas dele e espalhava pelas gravadoras. Como se assim pudesse realizar o último desejo daquele que amava. Ainda não sabia do desejo que Junmyeon escondia de si, mas queria ser o gênio das velas para aqueles que sabia.

E tentava arduamente.

Todos os dias.

Sabia que Junmyeon entendia que estava chegando o seu fim quando percebeu as letras ficarem mais mórbidas. E isso partia o seu coração. Machucava as suas esperanças e doía, mas o tempo passou devagar. Um mês se passou desde a fuga do padre da Igreja e eles ainda estavam do quarto de motel, com pouco dinheiro e quase sem esperanças.

Haviam amado um ao outro com delicadeza. Amavam os momentos juntos, amavam cantar as músicas do walkman de Junmyeon quando dividiam os fones de ouvido e amavam dar beijinhos um no outro, mas jamais havia passado disso. De beijos doces e calmos. De vozes dizendo palavras mansas, de promessas de amor eterno. Junmyeon jamais deixou que Yifan o tomasse por medo de contaminar o amante e Yifan aceitou os desejos alheios. Junmyeon quando piorava não queria nem ao menos dar seus beijos doces em Yifan e mesmo que Yifan dissesse que não se importava, Junmyeon negava.

— Vamos voltar à Igreja — Junmyeon disse calmo enquanto delirava pela dor.

— Não, não vamos, Jun — Yifan respondeu colocando a toalha com água morna na testa alheia.

— Eu vou morrer, Yifan — Junmyeon disse sério.

— Não, você não vai — Yifan negou com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

— Eu vou e você sabe disso — Junmyeon gemeu pela dor, sentindo o estômago revirar — pare de ser esse homem cheio de fé.

— Eu não posso deixar de ser quem eu sou — Yifan respondeu calmo.

— Você não conhece ninguém aqui, apenas a igreja, não posso te deixar sozinho.

— Eu não vou ficar sozinho, eu tenho você — Yifan deixou as lágrimas caírem.

— Então me prometa que se eu morrer você vai me enterrar lá, junto do Mark e dos outros — Junmyeon pegou a mão de Yifan que estava em sua testa e o fez prometer — me prometa que vai voltar a ser o homem cheio de sorriso e de vida que eu conheci.

— Eu prometo — Yifan disse calmo.

— Me prometa que vai voltar a ser padre, não fizemos nada, você não pecou — Junmyeon chorou ao ouvir suas próprias palavras.

— Não posso prometer escolher outra coisa a não ser você — Yifan disse calmo, beijando o rosto alheio — pois eu te amo demais para isso.

— Eu também te amo — Junmyeon suspirou — estou com sono.

E foi a última vez que Yifan o viu pegar no sono. No dia seguinte, quando acordou, viu o corpo frio ao seu lado. Chorou enquanto via-o como se estivesse dormindo docemente, como todos os dias. Tentou acordá-lo, mas foi em vão.

O destino pode ser cruel às vezes, como nesse dia que Yifan precisou vestir o corpo de seu amado e colocá-lo no carro, indo cumprir suas promessas, sem saber ao certo o que era certo no momento.

Chorando, gritou por Yixing na porta da instituição e chorando mostrou o corpo no banco de trás do carro.

Com todos contra si, gritou e esbravejou. Com o mundo e os padres lhe acusando de amar vestiu pela última vez a batina que usava todos os dias. Com o Monsenhor a lhe ordenar que não fizesse isso, e com a ajuda de Yixing, colocou Junmyeon em um belo caixão, rezando uma missa para si.

Com o coração na mão, a alma fora do corpo, despediu-se. Da batina e de Junmyeon.

𝌀

— Você pode ficar se quiser, eu te cubro — Yixing disse calmo, tentando ajudar o amigo que havia perdido tudo que possuía naquele momento.

— Eu não vou abrir mão do amor que vivi — disse sério, vendo Yixing desconcertado. — Eu o amava e ele me amava também.

— Eu sei — Yixing pegou sua bíblia e entregou a Yifan o bilhete de Junmyeon com seu último desejo — e parece que você realizou todos os desejos dele — disse calmo vendo Yifan cair em lágrimas, desesperado.

— Ainda falta um, Yixing — disse sério, mas Yixing discordou.

— Vem comigo — Yifan não sabia para onde o amigo estava o levando, mas logo quando entrou na sala de música caiu de joelhos.

Haviam dezenas de músicas espalhadas pelo lugar, eram de vários internos, mas em um pilha estavam as que lhe fizeram chorar, sobre a pilha havia o nome Kim Junmyeon.

— Ele escrevia aqui? — Yifan questionou lendo cada letrinha e lembrando do homem que amava — mas isso não toca o coração das pessoas, Yixing, são apenas letras.

— Leia elas, Yifan — Yixing disse como se isso fosse salvar o mundo. — Se elas tocarem o seu coração, elas podem tocar o de qualquer um, como tocaram o meu — continuou calmo — e venha às missas, não deixa sua fé morrer.

— Eu não vou deixar, eu prometi a ele — Yifan disse sério, enquanto Yixing tentava entendê-lo — eu vou cumprir todas as promessas que fiz.

— Eu sei que vai — concordou calmo, indo com Yifan em direção ao carro e despedindo-se.

Yifan voltou ao lar que fizeram e despediu-se. Precisava encontrar uma casa para si, mas levaria as lembranças daquele quarto mofado consigo para sempre.

𝌀

O fim parte nosso coração e nos quebra inteiros. O fim de uma fase, de um amor, de uma vida. Yifan estava vivendo cada momento como se fosse seu último, pois de finais estava cheio. Continuou tentando realizar o último desejo de Junmyeon, gravando várias vezes as diversas músicas que pegou com Yixing e mandando para gravadoras.

Ainda ia às missas e ouvia os sermões dos seus antigos companheiros de batina. Ainda rezava a Deus e acreditava nele e em Nossa Senhora. Ainda possuía fé. E amava a sua fé, era grato a ela, mas sabia que havia escolhido um caminho e nele prosseguiu firmemente.

Fazia um ano da morte de Junmyeon. Estava frio, mas Yifan gostava do inverno. Agradeceu a Deus por mais um dia. Era grato por ter arrumado um emprego como garçom e era grato pela vida.

Saiu pela porta da frente e percebeu que sua caixa dos correios possuía uma carta. Era de uma gravadora. Entrou na casa e leu-a com calma.

Haviam gostado das demos que enviara das músicas de Junmyeon. Era um convite para uma reunião.

Chorou e foi contar as notícias ao amado.

Sentado em cima daquele cobertor que guardava com carinho, chorou em frente ao túmulo daquele que havia amado. Pegou uma vela na mochila, acendeu-a e sorriu.

— Você conseguiu, meu anjo — disse lentamente — sua música vai tocar os corações de todos que a ouvirem, eu tenho certeza.

Pegou um pouco de café e bebeu, como uma cerimônia íntima sobre a vida.

— Eu olho as estrelas todos os dias e acho que cada uma delas está nos vendo exatamente naquele dia que dissemos nos amar, sabe? — disse sorrindo manso. — Ainda vou às missas e o Yixing vai sempre me ver — bebeu mais um pouco de café — não vou voltar a usar a batina pois minha escolha foi você, mas eu ainda sou aquele homem irritantemente cheio de fé que você conheceu.

Yixing observava ao longe o amigo acertando as coisas com Junmyeon depois de tanto tempo e sorriu. A vida era um sopro divino que nos leva por caminhos que jamais poderemos prever. Como no dia que ele e Yifan salvaram um jovem da morte, como no dia que entraram no seminário ou como todos os dias que precisaram decidir por algo.

Yifan havia decidido amar, mas isso não o impediu de ainda ser o homem cheio de fé que era.

Junmyeon havia amado, como um garoto puro e cheio de sonhos que se realizavam como velas acesas em meio ao vento.

E Yixing? Bom, Yixing era o guardião do reconhecimento do amor alheio. Da fé alheia, da beleza da vida e dos sonhos que todos carregam dentro de si. Como um sonhador que era, como um amigo que era.

Aproximou-se de Yifan e colocou as camélias em frente ao túmulo. Eram em três cores: vermelhas, brancas e rosas. Yifan sorriu se lembrando do dia que Junmyeon lhe explicou o significado de cada uma delas.

— Ele achava que poderia classificar as pessoas em flores — sorriu, olhando para as camélias.

— Não consigo achar que ele estava errado — Yixing disse, sorrindo para Yifan que concordou.

— Ele vai sempre ser uma camélia branca pra mim — Yifan disse por fim — um garoto puro que me ama.

— Yifan, você está inventando significados — Yixing gargalhou.

— Você sempre será uma vermelha — Yifan prosseguiu — óh grande senhor do conhecimento — ironizou — e eu sempre serei a sua camélia rosa, meu amor — disse encarando o túmulo — sempre vou ter fé, em Deus, nos homens e na humanidade.

Os dois ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos até que seguiram o rumo da vida. Yixing ainda acreditava em destino e que o deles era exatamente esse, enquanto Yifan ainda acreditava que a providência divina agia em todos os momentos de sua vida.

E Junmyeon? Bom, Junmyeon iria sempre olhar pelos dois, de qualquer lugar que estivesse. Principalmente para Yifan, o homem que possuía todo seu amor.

**Author's Note:**

>   
Obrigada por chegarem até aqui.  
Contate-me ~  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/valotdeadly)  
[ Sarahah ](https://valotdeadly.sarahah.com)  
[ Curios Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/ValotDeadly)  



End file.
